


Lady of Mirkwood

by KarolineRayne



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Mirkwood, Multi, Non-LACE compliment, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-War of the Ring, Rivendell | Imladris, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Vaginal Sex, bookverse, movieverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarolineRayne/pseuds/KarolineRayne
Summary: Mina, lady and warrior of Mirkwood, knows what she wants to do with her life.  She had long dedicated her life to King and country, serving alongside her best friend, Legolas.  That is until the twin sons of Elrond step into her life and turn her world totally upside down.  Elladan and Elrohir never thought they would find love, let alone with the same person.
Relationships: Elladan/Elrohir (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Lady of Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Warnings: So, this is a story I have had in my head for quite some time, and finally decided it needed to be written down. This will be slightly AU, because I like bending the rules for my own purposes (for example, having sex does not always mean that the two elves are married. I always thought that when elves live forever that this idea didn't really make sense). This is also a cross between movie- and book-verse since I tend to pull from both might be other things, but I will point them out as I go along. I also apologize for any mistakes, it has been a long time since I read the books, and I keep forgetting the names of things… oops.
> 
> This was originally posted on another site. I am currently in the process of revising it and re-posting it here.

Part One

The offensive garment stared at her from where it hung on her wardrobe. The deep purple velvet with its silver threads seemed to wink in the candlelight. 

Mina would have much preferred to set it on fire. She was even contemplating the thought of balling it up and hiding it under her bed, so now one knew it was there. Anything to make it go away. 

She called out when there was a knock upon her door. 

“Why aren’t you ready yet?” The young prince sighed as he walked passed her and into the room. 

Mina closed the door behind him with an unreasonable thud. “I’m not going.” 

“Mina,” he groaned, running a hand over his face. “I don’t understand why this is so difficult.” 

Mina set herself on the edge of the bed, her hands balling into the blanket. " “If you command it of me, as my captain, I will go as I am.” 

"You are also the daughter of a lord, Mina. So much more than a simple member of my father’s guard."

She groaned and hated that he was right, prince or not.

Legolas was standing before her; the afternoon light caught his golden blonde hair and his sapphire blue eyes sparkled. He was dressed in his ceremonial robes of forest green with his mithril circlet upon his brow. They had spent their entire childhood together, like brother and sister since neither had a sibling. Their fathers encouraged the relationship since her father was the commander of his father's armies.

"I am who I am, Legolas. What is the point of me pretending to be otherwise? I have gone to many a feast as a guard, and just because there are some dignitaries from Imladris, doesn’t mean I have to change myself. They do not know me.” 

Legolas crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side. “Can you at least humor me and put it on? If I have to wear this robe and this circlet – which for your information is digging into my scalp – than you can suffer through a couple of hours in a dress.” 

Mina growled, grabbing the dress and disappearing behind the changing screen. With a grimace, she changed out of her robe and pulled the gown on. It felt tight and restricting even if it fit her figure perfectly.

Trudging back out, she settled down in front of her vanity, reaching for her hairbrush. Legolas plucked it out of her hand and started running it through her soft blonde hair. 

"I hate you,” Mina grumbled.

Legolas just grinned and continued his work. Twenty minutes later he had her hair twisted and braided into a lovely style that accentuated her unusual almond eyes and high cheekbones. Mina grimaced as she saw her reflected. He had made her look far too feminine for her taste. She was used to looking like just another one of the guys that this was different.

"You really did not have to do this, Legolas."

He leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek. "I know how much you hate it, but Mina, you need to see just how beautiful you truly are."

"I have no need to be pretty when killing Orcs. Then is a distraction."

"There is more to life than simply border duty."

"But I like border duty. It gives me a sense of purpose, because what will I do if I stay in the palace? Sit with the other ladies and gossip and do needlepoint all day? No, that is not the life for me."

He knelt down by her side and took her hand in his.

"You know that is not what I would ever expect you to do. But Mina, it has almost been two hundred years since you last took a lover." He kept his voice low and even, trying not to alarm her.

She jumped out of her chair and was on the other side of the room in a flash. She glared at him.

"Don't you dare speak to me of such matters, Legolas Thranduillion! I will do as I please," she hissed through her teeth.

"Mina, please. I am only concerned about your happiness," Legolas tried to rationalize with her as he tried to step closer.

"Who put you up to this? To want to parade me around in front of the Imladris elves, hoping to find one that would agree to bind with me and tame me? I will not be made a fool! Get out!"

Legolas froze and stared at her. Never had she spoken to him in such a manner. Not since they were very small.

"I said get out!" she yelled at him again.

Legolas left without a word, his handsome face set.

Mina threw herself down on the bed and groaned, burying her face into the pillow.   
She didn’t care what Legolas thought or her father, or anyone else for that matter. Having dedicated her life to king and country a long time ago. Those plans weren’t conducive to having a lover or a mate. Her destiny was her own. 

She froze when she heard the door to her room open and close without a knock. The bed shifted below and a hand ran over her shoulder. 

"Hush, child," whispered a gentle voice.

Mina pulled back, completely mortified.

"My king!" she exclaimed when she saw him.

Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, smiled softly down at her. She noticed that he too was ready for the feast honoring the Imladris elves. How Legolas had convinced his father to come and see her, she had no idea.

"What has you so upset, Minaethiel?" he gently touched her cheek.

"Nothing, my king," she whispered, noting that even her own words held no conviction.

" You forget that my son tells me everything."

Mina ground her teeth. Did Legolas never learn to let things go?

"Legolas thinks that he has my best interests at heart, but he did not need to send you, my king."

"But I came anyway."

Reluctantly, Mina rested her head on his shoulder like she would do when she was small and her father was on duty. Her mother had sailed shortly after her birth, having never fully recovered from it. Her father's main duty was to his king and the realm. As a result, Thranduil had become like a second father to her, especially when she grew so close to his son.

She told him everything that had transpired between herself and Legolas, not being able to keep the resentment from her voice.

"What is so funny?" she asked when she noticed that his eyes danced with mirth.

"The dress was my idea, not Legolas’.” 

"Excuse me?" She felt like the wind had been knocked from her lungs.

"How much Legolas has told you about the negotiations with Imladris?"

"Nothing, my king. He said it was confidential."

Thranduil nodded as he thought.

"I would have you know that an agreement has been drawn up between my realm and Elrond's. We will each swap eight warriors for the period of five years. For the purpose of training and the expansion of knowledge outside one's own realm. I will be sending Legolas with the group to travel to Imladris." He paused for a moment and looked at her intently. "I want you to go as well."

"Me?" she squeaked. "Why me?"

"I think you would benefit from being out of Mirkwood for a while."

She gapped at him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, my king?" she whispered.

He lightly touched her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Absolutely not! You have grown to be an exceptional warrior and I want you to be able to learn everything you can. Going to Imladris will aid in that goal."

"If it is my king's wish, I will go. But I do not understand what this has to do with a dress!"

"I want the element of surprise when I present you as one of the elves of the group to Lord Erestor and Elrond's sons. They will not believe I would send an elleth as lovely as you along with the other warriors. Tonight, you will show them how charming you are and tomorrow how deadly."

She couldn't help but chuckle.

"I will do as you wish, my king,” she replied with a smile.

Thranduil pulled her closer for a moment and kissed the top of her head.

"If you ready to go down now, I am sure Legolas is anxious to make sure he has not offended you."

She nodded her ascent and together they headed down to the hall. By the time they had arrived, the feast was already underway.

******

The twin sons of Lord Elrond stood quietly to one side, casually sipping from glasses of wine. Being so completely alike in stature and appearance with raven black hair and sterling grey eyes, even their own parents had a difficult telling them apart as youths.

They had been discussing the recent agreement with King Thranduil when his son had come skidding into the room and whispered something into his father's ear. Thranduil quickly and graciously excused himself before leaving the hall.

They pondered this unusual behavior, wondering what could be so dire that the king would leave a feast he himself was throwing.

Even though they were in Mirkwood strictly on political business for their father, neither twin saw any harm in having a little bit of fun. Quite to the contrary of their father's senior advisor, Lord Erestor, who probably did not understand the concept of fun.

Scanning the crowd, they spotted Thranduil reentering the room and approach his son. The twins watched the door for a few more moments until they saw a blonde head peer about the corner and a small elleth slip into the room. She was nervous; they could tell by the way she fidgeted with her sleeve.

"I think I would like to propose a wager, brother," Elladan murmured softly so only his brother could hear as he took another sip from his cup.

"What do you propose?" Elrohir replied with interest.

"I propose that we try and pursue the same elleth and see who she bestows with a kiss at the end of the night."

"Did you have someone in mind?"

Elladan discreetly nodded his head towards the blonde elleth, who was now hiding against a wall.

"Her?" Elrohir gasped, trying to keep his voice down.

"Is there something wrong with her?" his twin asked with a raised brow.

Elrohir shook his head after a moment. " I just wanted to make sure you weren't setting yourself up for failure, brother. And what would the victor receive other than a kiss from that fair maiden?"

Elladan grinned mischievously. "The loser will have to care for the victor's horse the entire journey back to Imladris."

"Agreed."

They shook hands to seal their agreement.

" I do believe you are up to some mischief," said a voice as it approached them.

Turning, they found Legolas walking their way with a large grin on his face.

"What makes you think we are up to mischief?" Elrohir asked, pretending to be offended.

The prince smirked. "You are always up to something. Care to tell me?"

The twins shared a look before they told Legolas of their wager. He listened intently trying not to laugh.

"And who have you picked out for this?"

Elladan gestured against to the blonde elleth on the other side of the room, who now seemed to be nursing a glass of wine.

Legolas's eyes widened significantly and snickered under his breath. In his opinion neither of them had any idea of what they were getting themselves into with her. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders as he shook his head.

"Good luck, my friends. You will inform me of the outcome?" he asked with a smirk.

Elrohir nodded his ascent as the prince took his leave.

"If you will excuse me, brother. I do believe I will go ask the lady for a dance," Elladan announced before leaving his brother behind, not waiting for a reply.

*****

Mina stared down into her glass of wine, swirling the brilliant red contents back and forth slowly. Occasionally she would take a sip from it, wondering the entire time how Thranduil had convinced her to come. All she did was stand against the wall and watch everyone else dance.

She was never very good with people, especially large crowds such as this with a whole bunch of strangers. Granted a majority of them were her own people, but she spent so little time in court these years past that even they felt foreign to her.

If only elves got headaches, she thought as she took another sip of wine. Then she would at least have an excuse to leave for the night, even if she had not even been there that long.

She caught sight of Legolas on the other side of the room talking to two tall, dark-haired elves. These must be the sons of Elrond, she thought, since such dark locks were extremely uncommon in Mirkwood. They were indeed as handsome as she had heard they were reputed to be. Tall with broad shoulders, no doubt from centuries of weapons training and sharp features very similar to their father.

Mina felt an odd warmth seep through her body as she gazed at them, as discreetly as she possibly could. She shook her head. This was crazy. She spent all most all her time around loud, obnoxious males. Why should these two be any different?

She peeked up over the rim of her cup and noticed that one of them was walking her way. She swallowed hard and tried to appear as calm and composed as she possibly could, even if her insides were doing flips.

He stopped before her and with one hand behind his back, bowed low before her.

She quickly dipped into an awkward curtsy.

"Good evening, my lady," he murmured in a deep strong voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"My lord," she replied.

"How do you know I am a lord?" he asked, raising a teasing brow.

"How do you know I am a lady, Lord Elladan?" she quipped with a smile.

Elladan blanched for a moment, almost wanting to get his ears checked to make sure he had heard her right. There was no way he had heard her correctly.

"Surprised, my lord?"

" How do you know I am not my brother?"

"I was peering out of my window yesterday evening when you arrived and saw you greet by the king and heard you called by name."

"And you can delineate between the two of us from such a height?"

Mina shrugged a single shoulder. "It is a talent, my lord."

"Since you know my name, would you care to give me yours?" he smiled devilishly.

"Minaethiel, but nearly everyone calls me Mina."

"Would you care for a dance, Lady Mina?" he asked with another bow and offered her his hand.

Mina thought about for a second, before laying her hand in his. There was no harm in one dance… right?

He swept her out onto the dance floor, gently placing his hands on her hips as she draped her arms around his shoulders. They twirled around the dance floor, swaying to the music. He pulled her closer as they danced, bringing his lips to her ear and hummed softly along.

Mina's head was swimming and she had to hold tightly on to his shoulders to prevent herself from melting into the floor. What was it about this particular ellon that made her almost forget her own name?

Once the dance came to an end, he led her over to the benches on the far end of the room. Sitting down, she used her hand to fan herself, suddenly feeling very warm.

"Would you care for a refreshment?" he asked, remaining standing before her.

"That would be lovely, thank you," she replied with a smile.

"No need, brother," broke in a new voice.

Mina turned her head to spot the other twin coming to join them and, in his hand, he carried three glasses and a bottle of wine. He sat himself down beside her and offered her a cup which she took gratefully. As he poured the wine, it gave her a moment to really look at him. Even close up, they were completely identical like looking at one's own reflection in the mirror. But somehow, she could feel the difference between them.

She glanced up at Elladan who was looking at his brother with a frown and they both gazed at each other as if speaking with their eyes. Must be a twin thing, she thought as she wondered what they were thinking. Eventually Elladan loosened up and took the offered cup. He too sat down next to her.

"Thank you, Lord Elrohir. This is greatly appreciated," she said with a smile taking a slow sip of wine.

Elrohir frowned and looked at Elladan who shrugged.

"She has a real uncanny ability to tell us apart so quickly," Elladan remarked.

"A rare elleth indeed," Elrohir replied, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the top of it. "Would you join me for the next dance?"

"That would be most agreeable," she replied without hesitation, wondering what had gotten into her. Never would she have agreed to one dance let alone two with two separate elves – and brothers no less. But if they didn't seem to mind, who was she to object? There was no doubt that every elleth in the room would give her two front teeth to snag the attention of both of these young lords.

She was well aware of the disapproving looks she was receiving by almost every female in the room, when Elrohir finally did lead her out onto the floor. But for some reason, she didn't care. She had never lived her life the way other people wanted her to, especially if that meant being able to spend the evening in the company of two handsome males, then she would.

She hated to admit it, but maybe Legolas was right. Maybe she needed companionship more than she had originally thought.

"You are a wonderful dancer, my lady," Elrohir whispered into her ear.

She shivered when she felt his warm breath caress the sensitive tip of her ear. Mina quickly discovered that this brother was making her knees as weak as the other. How strange that she should be so attracted to both of them.

Once the dance concluded they rejoined Elladan who was patiently waiting for them. Upon seeing Mina's flushed cheeks, he suggested that they take a turn about the gardens. Mina accepted and when they both offered her an arm; she took both and allowed them to lead her outside.

She closed her eyes once they were out in the cool evening air and she took a deep breath to help steady her unwinding nerves.

The trio strolled through the gardens for quite some time, talking and joking amongst themselves. The twins regaled her with stories of their mischiefs back in Imladris and all the trouble they had gotten themselves into as youths with their father and tutors.

Mina for her part listened and would insert her own little antidote. However, she kept much of her history to herself. She would not ruin the king's surprise!

They eventually settled on one of the benches in the rose garden, which was far enough away from the hall that there was little chance someone would stumble upon them.

Before Mina realized what was happening, she was quickly pulled into the strong arms of Elladan.

Elladan stared down into her aquamarine eyes and gently touched her smooth, pale cheek with the backs of his fingers. Leaning his head down, he lightly brushed his lips against hers once… twice… three times. When she slowly started responding to his kiss, he deepened it, kissing her with the full extent of his desire.

He felt her gasp into his mouth, when she no doubt felt Elrohir press himself up against her from behind. Elrohir lightly rested his hands on her hips and brought his lips to her ear, kissing the tip.

When Elladan released her lips, giving her a chance to breath, her head fell back on Elrohir's shoulder. He quickly dipped his head and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. In turn, Elladan trailed his lips down the slender slope of her neck and across her bare shoulder.

As they started to speak to her, she couldn't tell where the voices were coming from. Her head was spinning and her body ached for more.

"Allow for us to make love to you this night…"

"To show you the pleasure in our arms…"

"And in our bed…"

She only had one cohesive thought and she somehow managed to vocalize it.

"Do you always share your lovers?" she asked, still gasping for breath.

Elladan grinned brightly before kissing her cheek.

"No, it is not our custom," he replied.

"Except," Elrohir continued, "when they are exceptionally beautiful and we know we have to share else we come to blows."

"How many?" she stammered as one of them flicked her ear tip with his tongue.

"Only two. Say yes."

She hesitated for a moment, but when she peered up at the two pairs of pleading grey eyes, she only had one answer.

"Yes."

No sooner had the single word passed her lips, she was quickly spun around so she was now pressed up against Elrohir's chest. He kissed her deeply, sweeping his tongue through her month, while his twin was lazily licking her ear and the side of her neck.

Mina's arms hung limply at her sides. She wanted to touch them but they had so fully accosted her senses that if they were to step back, she would no doubt fall to the ground.

When Elrohir finally released her lips, she rested her forehead against his shoulder, gasping for breath. Her head was spinning. What in the name of all Middle-Earth had she gotten herself into with these two?

She vaguely heard them talking softly above her head. Elladan murmured something soft in her ear about going to make excuses for him and his brother to leave the feast. He asked if there was anyone, she wanted to know she was going to go missing. She vigorously shook her head no. No one need know what she was up to.

Once Elladan had disappeared, Elrohir swung her up into his arms as if she weighted nothing. Mina in turn buried her face into the soft fabric of his robe as he started walking back to the hall. As dizzy as she was with wine and lust, she still did not want anyone to recognize her, especially not in the arms of this Imladris lord.

She finally let out a heavy breath she didn't realize she was holding as soon as Elrohir set her down on her feet inside his and his brother's guest chambers. They had arrived without incident and without running into anyone, which was rather fortunate.

Mina twisted her fingers together and gazed down at her feet, not wanting to make eye contact with the dark elf who was lighting candles here and there to bring more light to the dark room. She chewed nervously on her lower lip. She had never done this before. She had had lovers in the past, but never two at once and never as spontaneously as this.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a gentle hand cupping her chin. She was forced to meet the stormy gaze of Elrohir. He lightly ran the pad of his thumb over her lower lip.

"Nervous?" he asked softly.

She swallowed hard and not being able to find words, nodded her head.

"There is nothing to fear with us. We will not anything you will not like and if you want us to stop, all you have to do is say the word."

Relief flooded through her, which was the reassurance she was unknowingly looking for. Turning her head, she kissed the palm of his hand as his fingers stroked her cheek.

He eased away from her for a moment, removing his formal robe and tossing it over a nearby chair. Somehow, he appeared more opposing in his simple white tunic, which was open at the throat, and gray leggings.

He held his hand towards her and after a long moment she took it. He led her to the rug before the fire and urged her to sit down. She complied, slightly confused until he eased down behind her. He pulled her back against his chest, his thighs on either side of hers. Leaning down, he softly kissed her neck, before his fingers went to work on her hair.

A small moan escaped her as he messaged her scalp, undoing all the intricate braids and knots Legolas had woven in her hair. Once he was done, he ran her soft blonde hair through his fingers, raising a handful and breathing in her scent.

When she realized he was done, she rose up on her knees to face him. She reached a hand out towards his own braids but paused.

"May I?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Elrohir nodded. His raven hair felt like silk beneath her fingers as she worked to undo the braids behind each of his ears. He sucked in a sharp breath when she accidently brushed against the tip of his ears. She grinned at his reaction, enjoying that his ears were as sensitive as her own and purposefully trailed a fingertip over them again.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as they stared at one another, her fingers still caressing his ears. What was it about this elleth that made his blood boil in a way it never had before?

Mina would have jumped back a foot when the door to the chamber opened if it has not been for Elrohir's tight grip. She gazed up at the intruder, but her features softened when she saw it was only Elladan.

Elladan grinned when he saw the embracing pair. He must have picked out his own braids as he walked back to his room, because his long black hair flowed freely down his back. He quickly removed his robes before joining them before the fire.

Moving her hair out of the way, he kissed the back of her neck and trailed his lips over a single bare shoulder.

"Forgive my delay, King Thranduil would not stop talking," Elladan murmured with a chuckle.

Mina grinned. She knew exactly how much the king loved to talk once someone got him started. 

"Happy you are here now, my lord," she replied, turning her head and kissing his cheek.

Elrohir reluctantly released her to his brother's embrace, who peppered her face with small kisses. She buried her hands in his hair when he sealed their lips together. She was shocked by the intensity of his kiss and the firm pressure of his hands on her hips. Feeling empowered she trailed her hands down his neck and over his shoulders, finally splaying her palms over his chest. She could feel the thundering of his heart beneath her hands.

Never breaking their kiss, Elladan took one of her hands and brought it to the opening of his tunic. She took the hint and started to slowly undo the small ties. Warm lips caressed her back and somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she realized that Elrohir was undressing her, mirroring her movements with Elladan.

Mina finally pulled back once she had gotten the last tie freely. Her breathing was ragged and her lips no doubt swollen as she gazed at Elladan's strong, muscular chest. Trailing her hands upward, she carefully pushed the garment from his shoulders.

She gasped as her own gown sagged and she slowly pulled her arms from the sleeves, the material gathering around her waist. She closed her eyes, her cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink as Elrohir's hand stole around to caress one of her breasts. He caught her nipple, gently tugging and rolling it between his fingers until it was hard and straining against his palm. He soon abandoned it to turn his attention to her other breast. But no sooner at he released it that Elladan swooped down and caught it with his teeth.

She threw her head back with a loud moan as Elladan suckled upon her breast like a starved man. Elrohir too this opportunity to attach his lips to the side of her neck, licking and biting along the smooth skin. 

Mina soon gave up at any attempt to think or even figure out what was going on around her. When she was finally carried over to the bed, and gently laid down in the middle, she gave herself over to the passion and desire, not believing she was sandwiched between these two strong, powerful elves.


End file.
